fatmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Days Are Over
|This single image = DDAOCover08.jpg |Last single image = KWAFCover.jpg |Last single link = Kiss With A Fist |Last single title = Kiss With A Fist |This single link = Dog Days Are Over |This single title = Dog Days Are Over |Next single image = RHCover.png |Next single link = Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) |Next single title = Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) |next = Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) |album = LUNGS| |misc = 2010 Re-release Cover }} Dog Days Are Over is a song and single from the debut album Lungs. The song is track 1 in the album. It was originally scheduled for release on 24 November 2008 through Moshi Moshi Records in the UK as the album's second single, but was later pushed back for release on 1 December 2008. A day later on 2 December 2008 the single was released in download and seven inch vinyl format through IAMSOUND Records in the US. The B-side to the single is a cover of "You Got the Love" by The Source featuring Candi Staton which later was confirmed as a track on their debut album and the band's fifth single. The single reached the top 30 in Canada, Ireland, the United Kingdom and the United States. A demo version of "Dog Days Are Over" is featured on disc two of the deluxe edition of Lungs. A six-minute, forty-second-long Optimo remix of "Dog Days Are Over" has also been made available. An acoustic version of the song was performed live on BBC's Radio 1 Big Weekend. The track has been performed at a great number of high-profile festivals through 2008 and 2009, including the Reading and Leeds festivals. The band also performed the song on the Mercury Prize 2009 awards show and BBC Introducing. Re-release The song is also re-released with a new music video on April 12, 2010. When questioned about why there would be a new video, she claimed "The original was so cheap ... It was a video camera in a forest, with my dad and Marks & Spencer sandwiches. Track Listing and Formats Original 7" Vinyl/CD Single Promo # Dog Days Are Over – 4:10 # You've Got The Love – 2:48 2010 Re-release 7" Vinyl # Dog Days Are Over – 4:10 # Dog Days Are Over (Optimo Espacio Remix) – 6:43 2010 Digital Download Bundle # Dog Days Are Over – 4:10 # Dog Days Are Over (Breakage Remix) – 4:48 # Dog Days Are Over (Steve Pitron & Max Sanna Remix) – 6:43 # Dog Days Are Over (Optimo Espacio Remix) – 6:43 # You've Got The Love (Strings Version, Live From Union Chapel) Official Versions * Album Version – 4:10 * Demo Version – 3:34 * Instrumental – 4:06 * Optimo Espacio Remix – 6:43 * Yeasayer Remix – 4:16 * Breakage Remix – 4:48 * Steve Pitron & Max Sanna Remix – 6:43 * iTunes Live: London Festival 2010 – 4:15 * Live At The Wiltern – 8:14 * MTV Unplugged – 4:35 Lyrics